


Our (Alternate) Path

by vysaisho



Series: Beta!Bandori [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta!Bandori, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: My take on how things would have been in a beta!BangDream with the rest of the bandsLow priority and low effort, errors might be around.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo & Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Beta!Bandori [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853251
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Imai Lisa, but just Lisa is fine” The brunette moved her hand forward, looking at her newfound bandmate with a smile on her face, “You must be Sayo, right? Hikawa Sayo, I hope we can work together!” Outgoing tone, her hand was met by a rather shaky one, merely gripping on hers as she got the reply “Yukina has told me a lot about you!”.  
“Lisa-san will do, if you don’t mind” Sayo avoided the girl’s gaze as she pulled her hand back seconds after, her other hand fidgeting with the strap of her guitar case, “Also, yes, I’m that Hikawa Sayo… and Yukina did what?” Bemused for the fact, this only made the black-haired girl look even farther than before, “Well, I mean, we’ve been friends since we were little so…”. Lisa giggled, as she had noticed what her reaction was.  
“You know, I’ve never heard how you two actually met” Advertently trying to look at Sayo’s face, “I know she mentions you quite some times, but I never expected to actually meet you… though i’ve seen photos of you in Yukina’s phone” Teasing the girl for her own amusement, Lisa giggled once more before placing a hand on Sayo’s shoulder, who hesitated about whether let her, or just shake it off.  
“Well…”

The Park - Time ago

“Hina! Hina! Do go too far, mom and dad will get mad!” A little Sayo called for her younger sister, although this one didn’t pay any attention to whatever she was saying, “Hina!...” But the amalgam of the voices of other kids was louder than her. On one hand she could have gone and retrieved Hina back to where they were meant to be until their parents came back, on the other hand there was the fear Hina, or her newfound friends, would get mad at her for no reason, and that would escalate to her parents getting mad. So she just stood there, feeling defeated by her own sense of hesitation.  
“Excuse me?” Called an unknown voice, but Sayo was too busy looking down at her own feet to notice it was directed at her, “Um… Excuse me?” The tone was a bit insistent this time, followed by a small hand pushing her shoulder gently, “Could you move your feet please? You are stepping on it”. It took a few seconds, but the lone girl came to notice she wasn’t alone anymore, and that someone was indeed talking to her.  
“Ye-yes… what is it?” Was what she could only mutter, avoiding looking at the other kid.  
“The battery of my toy, it’s under your foot”, clear enough, Sayo eyes slowly gazed from anywhere to her feet once again, realizing she had almost buried the electronic in the sand, “Oh, oh! Sorry… I didn’t notice” Quick to pick it up, embarrassment also was as her cheeks were gently tinted red while she handed over the battery.  
“It’s okay, I saw you yelling at someone and you looked angry”, the other kid’s statement only added to the embarrassment, “mom and dad says I can get angry too and that’s why I don’t have many friends…”. The kid fumbled with another battery in her hand as she intended to place them on what seemed to be a small toy amp, “...but I don’t mind, it’s just that other kids don’t understand” the kid innocently smiled.  
“Here, let me hold that for you…” Sayo took a hold of the toy, holding it firmly as the kid put the batteries in it, listening intently at her while doing so, “That was my sister, she and I don’t get along very well, that’s just it”.  
“A sister… I don’t have one, nor a brother” Pushing a button, the amp started making a blank noise, “I prefer cats, but mom and dad said I couldn’t have any pets” From the pouch she was carrying, the kid produced a microphone with the same fashion as the amp, “I also like singing, specially when my dad plays guitar at home!” From the soft sad tone of her past words, it changed to a more cheerful one, her hand tapping on the mic to test it. “I like the music he makes and the one he listens to, and one day I will be on the stage with him!”.  
“I wish my parents were like that, they like reading a lot, books with long and complicated words” Sayo handed back the amp to the kid, now walking away to the nearby bench where seemingly a bag with her belongings (and Hina’s) was, in hopes she could be left alone with her thoughts again. Unknown to her that the kid had also followed suit.  
“You don’t mind if I sit here? I walked too much looking for the battery”. Out of guilt Sayo merely shook her head, moving herself and the bag to the side to give space to her new acquaintance, if she could call her that.

And it was at that moment that the kid turned on the microphone, singing, but mostly humming, songs with wrong lyrics, or a few ‘I don't know what else’ ‘I forgot this part’ and so on. Sayo would have expected it to be like her own singing, or like someone around her age, but it was different, way too different, now finding herself closing her eyes and just listening.

“And this was, Minato Yukina, daughter of Minato Akito!”.  
“...Minato...Yukina” Sayo repeated in a whisper, this time actually looking at the kid beside her. She was no different from anyone else she had met, save from the scary look in her eyes, though it could have been she had never seen someone with yellow eyes. “Minato Yukina… I’m.. Hikawa Sayo”. She felt the obligation to introduce herself.  
“Sayo-chan…” There was a brief moment where the odd gaze of Yukina softened, to the point Sayo found herself returning the gaze without any fear, and if neither were mistaken, if anyone asked both would claim the other was smiling “thanks for listening!”.

Live House - Present

“Lisa-san… are you…” When the reminiscing was over, Sayo didn’t fail to notice the napkin in her friend’s hand.  
“No, I’m not crying, just an eyelash in my eye” She wouldn’t admit she had a soft spot for emotional moments like that, “and I can’t believe Yukina could be that upbeat, when I met her she would give everyone dirty looks, you should tell me more about this” Eager, but not for long, she put the cloth away before turning her attention to the door. “Talk about the devil”.  
Yukina made herself present at the studio, imposing as only she could aim to be, eyes looking around the place to only find Lisa and Sayo standing in place with their instruments ready.  
“Looks like I will only have to scold Rinko and Ako this time” Almost slamming the door close, she walked past the two to grab the microphone stand, then Lisa interjected with her best apologetic look “Ako-san said she had to help with stuff at home, and since we can’t have one without the other, Rinko-san isn’t coming either” she held her phone at Yukina, showing the chat taking place a mere hour ago, “You should read your chats more often”.  
“I don’t have time for menial tasks” The raven-haired girl claimed as she wrote up the day’s setlist on the blackboard, “And I will let them go this time, we will just do an overview of what we have until now… Tell them that they can practice at home”. With a ‘yes, sir’ Lisa was up to the task.  
Sayo only observed, reserved as she was, her eyes were glued to Yukina’s back the whole time, fumbling with words until she managed to speak.  
“Yukina,” Confidence showing in her green eyes, she gulped down air as she grasped her guitar firmly, “May I try something I’ve been practicing at home recently?”.  
Yukina merely raised an eyebrow at her friend, making a hand gesture as she replied “If it’s anything that shows your improvement, do so”.

Some time later

The practice session was over, and so was the day. The trio was making their way to the train station with none of the uttering a single word about what happened earlier.  
“I’m gonna get a drink for the way, I’ll be back in a moment” Lisa quickly parted off to the closest store, leaving only Yukina and Sayo at the platform.

And the moment of truth arrived.  
A soft ‘thud’ was heard from beside Sayo, an arm impeding her way as on the other side there was a wall. At first the guitarist expected to meet the fearsome gaze of her dearest friend, but was greeted instead by her head against her chest.  
“I can’t believe you still remember…” A loose fist hitting Sayo, which was more like a hard pat on the chest, “And why in front of Imai-san?”, Yukina was glad no one else was around to see her in that state.  
“I know she won’t tell anyone, do you trust me trusting her?” Sayo took a hold of the girl’s hand, finally locking eyes with her. Back to her emotionless features, Yukina nodded, this time releasing Sayo and back to her position a few feet away. Oblivious that a pair of feline eyes stared at them from not so far away.

.  
.  
.

Sayo  
  
I forgot to ask  
But since tomorrow is the band's day off  
Would you like to go to the park for a walk?  
That makes it sounds as if I were a dog... But sure, I'd love to


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The side paths opens
> 
> what will be next? hell if i know!

Commercial District - Morning

“Ako, I don’t think she… or he… is coming at all” A tall brunette scratched her head as she looked around the place, by her fashion and factions one could have easily mistook her for a boy. “Nee-san, just five more minutes! And also Rinko-chan is a she!” Beside her was, so to say, a smaller version of herself, with the notable differences in factions that this one was more childish and her, longer, hair was tied in twintail style.

“Ako, we’ve been waiting for half an hour here, and I have band practice in an hour” As much as the tall girl wanted to comply to her sister’s whims, she really did have other, and better, things to do than wait for a mysterious person that the small girl met on the internet.

“But Tomoe!” Ako pouted, inflating her cheeks with air, with arms crossed she turned around, “Fine, I will wait for Rinko-chan here by myself!” Her sudden resolution was demonstrated by slowly walking away from her sister, which, instead of calling out for her, just gave her a ‘for real...’ look, “And it’s not that I asked you to come, i’m a year younger than you but I can do things by myself!”.

“You…” By letting out a sigh, Tomoe mimicked her sister’s pose, “Fine, fine, I get it…” Quietly groaning and scratching her head, she started walking away as well, “But on one condition! I will go take a walk to see if anyone from the band is around, I will come back in half an hour, and if I don’t get a message from you that says you met your so called friend--”.

“I know, I know! You always put these conditions on me! And you came because mom and dad told you!” And one more exaggerated than the last, “Whatever, I will show you she’s real and I will send you a picture with her!”. They both turned around to give a confronting gaze to each other, kind of ignoring the fact that they were being observed by the occasional bystanders of the hectic district.

“Oi, Ako, you better watch out behind you or you are going to bump into someone” The warm came as Tomoe noticed her sister getting closer to the door of a known local bakery, but much to her dismay the younger girl was too busy making faces at her, unknowingly stepping on a flyer that would send her moving backwards, needless to say she did crash against someone.

Ako was quick to regain her balance, thanking much the dancing club, quickly looking behind her and trying to reach for the person she had bumped against, albeit it was too late.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The small girl looked at the person on the floor, now attempting to grab her hand, just to be denied as the other person looked away, “He-here, let me help you up!”. 

Untidy, long black hair, old fashioned clothing, and what seemed to be a pair of thick-framed glasses. She seemed the kind of person to rarely go out due to her pale skin, or so the sisters thought.

“Alright Ako, I’ll let you deal with this, I have things to do, so I’ll be seeing you around” The taller Udagawa took her turn to leave, actually doing so this time after lazily waving at her sister, with only the girl on the floor and Ako trying to help her up left in the scene.

“A-also, I’m sorry for your things! I will pay you back!” Ako panicked, but the girl in front of her didn’t seem to reply at all, side glancing at the paper bag with the bakery logo on it, and its content sprawled all over the floor, slowly getting to a crouching position to pick up the biscuits, getting up afterwards and standing still for a moment before walking over to the closest trash bit to dump the bag.

“A..Ah…I” By this point Ako’s voice started to quiver, bowing several times while repeating ‘I’m sorry’ over and over as the girl walked over to her, with a gentle pose that somehow intimidated the twintails, maybe it was the height difference, but not as tall as Tomoe still. “Ako is sorry!”.

“...ko-chan…” Stopping midways, the young girl looked up from her bowing position, “...” She looked at the tall girl inhaling from her mouth, and if she wasn’t mistaken, also saw her swallow, air probably, “...You are… Ako-chan?...” with a shy hand, the girl moved away the bangs from her eyes, now meeting Ako’s for the first time.


End file.
